A Line in the Sand/Transcript
(The Vermillion made it to Mega Monster Amusement Park, stealing all the metal they could get.) Man #1: What are those things? Man #2: What do they want? Woman: Not the mascot! Boy #1: Not cool. Boy #2: So lame. Boy #1: Not cool. (The Vermillion start to take apart their ride.) Boy #2: So lame! Boy #1: Not cool! Raggmunk: Ah, I just love the smell of screams in the evening. Cole: Mega Monster Amusement Park? Really? Don't these guys have any sense of decency? Where does it end? Lloyd: It ends here and now. Zane: P.I.X.A.L., give me a danger analysis. P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L., respond. I need a danger analysis. Nya: (Gasps.) Here's one! The roller coaster! (She points to where the Vermillion are taking apart its tracks.) Lloyd: Zane, Cole, get up there fast! Zane: Right. Cole: Got it. Lloyd: The rest of you, spread out. Time to make this place a snake-free zone. We can do this, team! Kai: Wow, listen to Lloyd taking charge. I like it. He's starting to get this Master thing down. Cole: You don't have a ticket, and you don't have a ticket, and you, and you. Nya: Which one of you slime balls stole my Samurai X suit? Was it you? Or you? Or you? We're gonna go 'round and 'round and 'round until I get some answers! Kai: (He defeated some Vermillion and then accidentally attacked a ghost prop.) Fake ghost, hehe. I knew that. Boy #1: So lame. Boy #2: Not cool. Kai: (He defeats another Vermillion and looks inside its helmet to see an emblem.) Huh? That symbol. It's...(The Vermillion stole it back, but wore it backwards.) Raggmunk: A-Squadron, hold off the Ninja. The rest of you, keep bringing the metal. We must multitask. (The Vermillion surrounds a boy.) Lloyd: Mind if I borrow these? (He grabs two cotton candy and attacks the snakes.) What's your name? Johnny: I'm Johnny. Lloyd: (He attacks more snakes.) Nice to meet you, Johnny. Johnny: You too, Lloyd. Lloyd: Ninja, go! Ninja, sound off! Is everyone okay? Nya: So far, barely! Cole: If you mean "Okay, there sure are a lot of them!" the, yeah, I'm okay. Kai: For the record, this is the least amusing amusement park I've ever been to. Zane: These snakes are behaving curiously. Kai: You think? 'Cause boosting scrap metal doesn't seem like, you know, normal snake behavior. Cole: Neither does reforming into unstoppable samurai things. Zane: I mean strategically. They appear more interested in keeping us away from their compatriots that are stealing metal, than they are in actually defeating us. Lloyd: Well, they finally have to deal with us at full strength. And—hang on. Has anyone seen Jay? Kai: No. Now that you mention it, he wasn't with us when we arrived. Cole: You know, just once, it would be nice to go into battle with a full team. Kai: Well don't tell us, tell Jay! He's the one who took off for wherever without saying a word to us. Nya: I'm sure he has a good reason. Kai: Well I'm glad you're sure. (Blunck watches as the Army steal metal from Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk.) Blunck: Yes! Keep it coming! Can't disappoint Commander Machia. No, not the Hands of Time's pet. Ed: I reserve the right to refuse service to you! Edna: I don't think they saw your sign in the front window, honey. Jay: Take your fangs off my parents, you darn dirty snakes! Mom! Dad! Are you okay? Edna: Oh, well, I'm now very late for my quilting circle. Blunck: The Ninja mustn't interfere. Get over there and take him down. Ed: Whoa, whoa! (Jay saves him.) Oh, Jay, what's happening? These fellas came out of nowhere and started grabbing things. Jay: yeah, they do that. Edna: Oh! Now that's rude! Jay: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm gonna get you both out of here on my bike. (He sees his bike was taken apart.) Argh! (Acronix checks on Krux and Cyrus Borg.) Acronix: Everything is moving along according to plan, brother. The metal is coming by the snake-load and our, ahem, laborers are already hard at work on their various projects. How's it going with Borg? Krux: Poorly. He's barely made progress on the apparatus. And I thought you were supposed to be this era's greatest inventor! Cyrus: Oh, how can I create anything with these substandard materials? Chunks of metal, tiny scraps! And these! These aren't even good trophies! And don't get me started on these ancient tools! Sorry, I can't do it. Krux: Excuses. In my day, we built with anything at hand. Craftsmanship meant something. I suspect you can build the apparatus. You just don't want to. Cyrus: Okay, yes. And you can't make me! Krux: Hmm, don't be so sure. Ah, Commander Machia. I see you received my message Machia: I did. What was so important that you pulled me from the battlefield? I'm reluctant to leave details up to those fools, Blunck and Raggmunk. Krux: It appears one of our workers is reluctant to do his job. I was hoping you could...motivate him. Machia: With pleasure. Cyrus: No. No, no, no. Wait! I-I'll do whatever you want! Machia: Yes. I know you will. Cyrus: (Screams.) So...so, so tickly! So, so terribly awful! Acronix: I like her. She's...mean. Krux: Sounds like someone has a crush. Acronix: I do not! (The Temporal Vortex opens and drops the Slow-Mo Time Blade.) I mean, she's cute, sure. On the surface, but deep down, she's a pile of snakes. (Time slows down for a brief moment.) Krux: It has arrived, brother. Did you not hear me? The next Time Blade has arrived! Which means we should be out looking for it. And yet you play children's games? Acronix: I am trying to discern the Blade's location on my smartwatch! However, if you keep distracting me... Krux: Fine, fine! As usual, you have far too much faith in technology. Doesn't seem like a smartwatch to me. Cyrus: Actually, the BorgWatch is the smartest smartwatch ever. There's a heart rate monitor, a GPS unit, and even a temporal anomaly locator, hm? Acronix: The Time Blade is at latitude 34 degrees, longitude 28 degrees. Krux: Very well. It appears technology has its uses. Maybe. Sometimes. Machia: Hm, the Eastern Sea of Sand, given the Blade's location, our troops at both the scrapyard and Mega Monster Amusement park can get to it before we can. I'm afraid Blunck and Raggmunk are in the best position to retrieve it. Krux: The Blade is now our top priority. Commander Machia, make it so. Machia: (She sends a message to Blunck and Raggmunk.) Blunck, Raggmunk, hear me. Blunck: Message received, Commander Machia. Vermillion Warriors, we're leaving. Take the builder, now. Jay: vermillion Warriors? Really? That's what they're calling—Hey! Ed: Let go of me! Watch it! (Jay saves him from being kidnapped.) Blunck: Take her, she may be a builder also. Edna: Wait, wait! I don't like to go anywhere without my purse! Aah! Ed: Edna! Edna: Put me down! Aah! Help! Jay: Mom! Hang on, I'm coming! Gotta form my Dragon. Come on, Jay. You can do this. You can do this. I can't do this, I'm too freaked! Edna: There's meatloaf in the freezer, honey! (The Army left the amusement park.) Lloyd: Is everyone all right? Kai: Yeah, so what happened? Cole: They had us and then... Nya: And then it was like when the Time Blades showed up. Except, instead of time speeding forward, it slowed down. Way down. Lloyd: Another Time Blade must have arrived. And somehow the snakes knew it. Zane: Thirty four, twenty eight. Cole: Uh, oh. I think Zane got knocked offline again. He's babbling numbers. Nya: No, that's latitude and longitude. Zane: Nya, upgrading my temporal scanner during my reboot was a good idea. Nya: Well, I saw the new BorgWatch had one. Zane: The Time Blade is in the Eastern Sea of Sand. Lloyd: That must be where the snakes went! We can't let them get there first. Come on! (Ed tries to comfort Jay.) Jay: Oh, I just promised nothing was gonna hurt you guys! And now they've taken Mom! Ed: It's going to be fine. I'm sure you'll come up with a way to save the day. Jay: Yeah? How can you be sure? Ed: Well, because you have every other time the forces of evil have descended on this place. (Jay groans.) Just remember what we say in the scrap metal business. "Keep your emotions under control and focus on the problem at hand." Jay: Do you actually say that? Ed: Ah, it's a surprisingly harsh business, son. The important thing is, we raised you to never give up. Jay: (Sighs.) You're right. I'm going after Mom. Ed: That's the spirit, son! Jay: (He remembers his vehicle is destroyed.) Where's the nearest bus stop? Ed: Ahem. Hold on. I have something here that might be useful. Something that doesn't require a bus pass. Now, normally, I don't believe in giving birthday gifts early, but your mother is in danger, so I'm gonna make an exception. (He uncovers something, revealing a motorbike.) Like it? I built it myself. Jay: Um...(He sits on it but it falls apart.) I've got some ideas for a few modifications. If that's okay. Ed: Only if you let me help. (The Vermillion and Ninja made it to the Sea of Sand.) Blunck: Lovely morning for a ride in the desert. Raggmunk: It's too blasted hot! Blunck: Yes, but it's a dry heat. Edna: You see, this is why I wanted my purse. I keep a bottle of water in it. Hydration is important! Cole: I don't see the Time Blade, but—They have Jay's mom! Nya: That must be why Jay left so suddenly. But, where is he? Lloyd: We have to worry about that later. There's still a chance to get to the Time Blade first. Split up! Cole: Come on, come on! Aah! Yes! Zane: We're approaching the Time Blade! Nya: Incoming! (They crash.) Edna: Oh, Nya! So nice to see you, dearie. Raggmunk: Ninja, I have just the thing for you! Snakey-snake-snake! (He throws snakes at them and they crash.) The Time Blade, yes! Come to Raggmunk. Blunck: Hey! Why should you get the credit? Mine! Lloyd: The Time Blade! No! Raggmunk: Yes! I got it! Oh, it feels better than I could ever have imagined. Blunck: Oh, can I hold it? Let me hold it! (Raggmunk kept the Blade away from him.) Raggmunk: What's the rush, little fools? (The Ninja dodges the Time Blade and he instead slowed down one of their own vehicles.) Blunck: Nice shot. Raggmunk: It's my first time! Lloyd: yes! We still have a chance! Move, move, move! Blunck: Let me show you how it's done! Ninja: Ninja—(Blunck hits them, slowing them down) go! Raggmunk: Lucky shot. Tear them apart. Lloyd: Oh, no! Kai: We're doomed! (The bubble bursts and they are freed. Jay and Ed made their way to the Time Blade.) Ed: Now, Jay, there's a speed limit. Jay: Mom is in trouble! Ed: And there are times it's okay to ignore it. Hit it, son! Blunck: Huh? Edna: I hope you brought water! Blunck: Water won't help him. Raggmunk: What are you doing? You're also gonna slow all of us! Blunck: Exactly. (The Vermillion and Ninja are slowed down.) Jay: What is that? (They drove into it and crashed when they got out.) Cole: Jay! Edna: Son! Jay: Stay here, Dad. Ed: W-What are you gonna do? Jay: It's like you said: never give up. Ed: Well, son, that's before I saw everyone slow to a snail's pace. Jay: Which is why we modified the bike. Ed: Oh. Jay: Lightning speed! (He grabbed his mother and knocked the Blade out, making them go back to normal speed.) Cole: Way to go, Jay! Kai: Talk about making a comeback! Jay: (He zooms away, unable to slow down his bike.) Sorry I left you before, can't stop. Please help my dad and get the Blade! See you back at the Temple! Kai: (He takes the Blade.) Looking for this? Catch! Zane: Whoops. Nya: Over here! Kai: haha! Close! Zane: Nope. Almost! Lloyd: Guys, quit messing around! We got the Blade! Let's get out of here! Kai: (Sighs.) Remember how I said I like the way Lloyd is taking charge? Nya: Yeah. Kai: I take it back. Blunck: After them! Go, go, go! Get the Time Blade! Kai: (He almost trips on a Vermillion's helmet.) There's that symbol again! (He takes the helmet.) Nya: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go! We're not gonna make it! We don't have enough time! Lloyd: Yes we do. Everyone, behind me! We have all the time we need! (He uses the Blade on the Vermillion.) Raggmunk: No! Lloyd: Come on, Mr. Walker. That time bubble won't last long! Ed: Will it last long enough for us to get these heaps in the shop for repairs? Cole: Probably not. Lloyd: The Supersonic Raider Jet! Zane: The only damage to the jet is the port wing, which I can stabilize. Lloyd: Everybody else in! Cole: No, no, no! Pull up, pull up! Pull up, pull up! You call this stabilizing? Zane: I'm trying! Cole: Try harder! Raggmunk: (The Vermillion are freed.) Ah! What are we going to tell the Hands of Time? Blunck: The moon was in our eyes? Raggmunk: That's...not bad. Actually, yeah, let's go with that. Lloyd: We did it! We got the Time Blade! We finally caught a break! Cole: Nice work, Lloyd. Nya: Did you guys see Jay take off on that bike? He was like greased lightning. What? He had grease on his face. And he's the Lightning Ninja. Aw, come on! You would have laughed if Jay said it. Kai: No, no, we wouldn't. Ed: I, uh, I thought it was funny, Nya. Nya: Thank you, Mr. Walker. (The Commanders informed Machia about their defeat.) Machia: Mm-hm, I see. Moon in your eyes, makes sense. Yes, I'll tell them. Goodbye. They failed. As I suspected they would. Krux: What? We didn't get the Time Blade!? Machia: Not yet. (She laughs.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes